Semper Fidelis
by RadioactiveSumo
Summary: Former Legion Qaester Gaius Tragus is Dovahkiin but after finding himself in skyrim on his own. He'll need all the help possible. A alterntive telling of TESV which will deviate from the Norm.a few OC's Rated T Very strong violence.
1. Fidelis ad Mortem

Semper Fidelis,(Always Faithful)

12th Frostfall 4E201  
>Helgen, Province of Skyrim<p>

Fidelis ad Mortem

The Jolting of the carriage stopping aroused me from my sleep. I looked around the carriage to see where I was and who I was with. Glancing to my right I saw a Nord wearing fine clothes and was gagged. The Nord directly opposite me was smiling at me, his dirty blond hair dangling in bangs across his face. "Finally Awake I see."

The Third man, also a Nord with dark hair leant across to me and said "You and me, we shouldn't be here, It's these stormcloaks the empire wants"

An imperial solider came and opened the back and we exited the carriage" with the dark haired nord still protesting his innocence.

"The Empire and their damned lists" The Blond haired nord muttered

"You will step towards the block whan we call your name" The Imperial Captain said, with a quite noticeable twang of hatred in her voice.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" The List Bearer called. I swear that I recognise both Him and the Captain.

"It's been an honour Jarl Ulfric." The Blond Nord said, a hint of devotion in his voice.

"Ralof of Riverwood" The Blond Nord walked towards the block

"Lokir of Rorikstead"

"No, I'm not a rebel. Your not gonna kill me" Lokir started running towards the gate

"Archers" The Captain Shouted, the Archers fired, three arrows burying themselves in lokir's back "Anyone else feel like running" That's when I recognised the Captain and the list taker.  
>"And who are you?" Hadvar asked<br>"Oh Fuck off Hadvar, still doing damn lists I see, What are you not nord enough for a promotion"  
>A loud cheer erupted from the captured stormcloak rebels.<br>"Qaester Gaius Tragus, Well I guess the legion finally caught up with your rebellious streak"  
>"Captain Eloe, It's been a pleasure but let me guess that I have a date with the block."<br>"What, how did you"

"Eloe, I know you"

I walked towards the block as General Tullius addressed Ulfric.  
>"You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down!" A Roar echoed around the valley.<p>

"As we commit your souls to Aetherius, Blessings of the eight divines upon y-" The priestess said before being interrupted by a stormcloak shouting.

"For the love of talos let's get this over with"  
>"As you wish" The Stormcloak had his head placed upon the block.<p>

"My ancestors are smiling at me imperials, what about you"  
>The Headsman's halberd glinted in the sun as it fell cutting through the flesh, sinew and bone. The Stormcloak's head fell with a thud into the basket. The Headsman raised his axe which now glinted crimson in the cold, crisp sunlight.<p>

"You Imperial Bastards"

"As Fearless in death as he was in life" Ralof said remorsefully.

"Next, Gaius"

Another Roar echoed around the valley, with some of the younger imperials looking around, worryingly. As I walked towards the blocked, staring at Eloe as I passed. I felt a boot in my back as my head was pushed towards the block. Feeling the still warm blood of the previous executed stormcloak really pushed home the situation I was in. I was about to die. Not only that but being executed by my own side. The Army I had bled for during the Great War. The one I was running from due to an inability to follow orders. As the headsman raised the halberd ready to strike I heard a cry.

"What in oblivion is that?"

From my position what I thought I saw was a dragon. But the stress of the situation must have been messing with my head. The dragon then shouted. The Headsman stumbled and I took my chance, slicing my binds on the corner of the block and then jumping up off the block and swinging a right uppercut into the jaw of the headsman. The Headsman dropped the halberd and fell over backwards. I bent down and picked up the Halberd and advanced slowly. I swung the Halberd Burying it in his chest and looked around, it seems as though every stormcloak prisoner had taken advantage of the confusion. I then looked up to see the dragon circling the town and burning everything in sight. I turned around to see Ralof gesturing me to join him. I ran across the courtyard just as the dragon landed and spat a jet of fire out towards me singing the bottom of my roughspun tunic. I leapt through the door which was slammed shut behind me.

"Did you see that, A dragon! Just like the legends." Ralof said excitedly.

"Legends don't burn down villages" Ulfric replied

"Quick up the stairs, Imperial. Go" Ralof shouted towards me

I ran up the stairs to see the dragon sticking its head through the window. The dragon flew off towards another part of the village. I then leapt through the window into what appeared to be an inn. I kept running through the inn and out into the centre of the village. The dragon landed in front of a small child. Knowing I only had a few seconds I ran out and grabbed the child and ran behind some cover. The cover had two imperial soldiers and Hadvar behind it. Leaving the child with them I started to make my way to the keep, keeping to the shadows. After passing Tullius leading the defence of the village I ran into the courtyard. Ralof ran past shouting for me to follow him, while Hadvar also ran from behind me calling for me to go with him. I decided to go with Ralof mainly due to the fact Hadvar was running straight towards the Dragon. We entered the keep cautiously and closed the door behind us. We turned to see 3 imperial soldiers and Eloe stood in front of us. Ralof raised his axe as I raised my fists.


	2. Audere est Facere

Audere est facere

12th Frostfall 4E201

Helgen Keep, Province of Skyrim

The Imperial soldiers raised their swords as Eloe took a step back. Well, 3 well armed Imperial Legionnaires against One stormcloak with an iron axe and an unarmed prisoner. She must have thought that it was an easy fight. I glanced over my shoulder at Ralof who looked back. He then pointed his axe in the air and screamed "Victory or Sovengarde" whilst charging towards the imperials. He swung his Axe which then connected with the imperials sword with a clang. The elder of the two remaining Legionnaires pointed at me and the younger charged at me. I grabbed the nearest object to defend the incoming strike with. The Sword cut through the broom I held like butter also slicing my cheek in the process. I twirled the pointed remnants of the broom around my head before plunging it into the Legionnaire's Thigh. The broom splintered as it entered rupturing the artery in his leg. He fell to the floor in pain, clutching his leg. I saw that the other legionnaire had started sprinting towards me, in a split second I picked up the Sword which had fallen at my feet. I threw it towards the oncoming Legionnaire and jumped over the bleeding one on the floor. The sword twirled and sliced his stomach open. As the legionnaire collapsed to the floor, his intestines and liver in his hands. I picked up the sword once more and proceeded to plunge it into the neck of the legionnaire whose sword it had been in the first place. Slicing through sinew and flesh, the head fell from the shoulders. I turned around to see the third legionnaire stumble forward and collapse with Ralof's axe in his face. Nodding at Ralof who came over to pick his axe up, we turned to hear Eloe unsheathing her sword.

"If you want things done right you always have to do it yourself." She murmured advancing on me and Ralof. I signalled Ralof to allow me to handle this. Dropping the sword, I brought my fists to my face. Eloe looked confused for a second but that quickly vanished as she charged while shouting "For the Empire". I quickly swept my leg as she swung the sword in my direction. As she toppled backwards I sent a kick into her abdomen, knocking the breath out of her. Kicking her dropped sword away, I picked the winded imperial captain and punched her in the temple, knocking her out. As I dropped her unconscious body to the floor, I shouted at Ralof "Find me some rope" Ralof hurried out of the room. I took a moment to pull some of the imperial armour on. Sheathing the sword I walked over to a mirror. Looking at my refection, the floppy brown hair, the stubble, the giant scar running across my face. A reminder of the Great War and that no-one is to be trusted. I was brought back from my thoughts by Ralof shouting:

"I've got some rope. My names Ralof by the way"

"I'm Gaius, and thanks for the Rope Ralof"

"Why do need the rope"

"To tie this bitch to the chair."

"Good, Imperial Bastard Deserves to be roasted alive by that dragon for what she's done"

"Ralof, do you know the way out of here"

"Yeah. Why"

"We should stick together"

"That sounds like a really good idea"

"Lead the way Ralof"

Glancing back at the stirring Eloe on the chair. I knew I had made the right decision.

12th Frostfall 4E201

Temple of Dibella, Markarth

I woke up to the sound of a foot tapping. I groggily got to my feet, my hand making straight for my hip where my enchanted sword Stormblade should have been. That's when I realised that I was stark naked.

"Finally awake I see."

"Who are you? Where am I? And where in the name of Talos is my damned armour"

"I'll explain all in due time. First you can clean up the mess you made of my temple."

Well it explained why that bitch was so snobby, priests and priestesses I hate the lot of them, Ironic then that I'm travelling with a Monk. Looking around panicked, I had another problem to add to my list. Number One: Why am I naked? Number Two: Why do I have one hell of a hangover? Number Three: Where in Oblivion am I? Number Four: Why on Nirn did I get myself into situations like this? And number Five: Where in the name of all that is holy that goddamn monk? With a huge sigh I began to clean, hoping beyond hope that this priestess at least knew where my sword is.

_A/N This story will alternate between points of view. There will be Thirteen Main Characters, 12 Oc's and the imperial captain at the start (Eloe). Please Review, Point out any spelling and grammatical mistakes and if you would like the Main Characters to do a certain Quest or Visit a Certain Location please PM me. I do have a slight plan for this but I am open to suggestions- Sumo_


	3. Scientia Fortis Vocat

_A/N This Chapter will introduce a new Main Character. As per usual please Review and PM me your suggestions. Sumo_

Scientia Fortis Vocat

13th Frostfall 4E201

Outside Embershard Mine

"Salas. Give me the Staff"

"Aelwin Geves. I would have to be dumb as a nord to do that" I spat bringing the staff round to the front of me and aiming it at Aelwin.

"You Dunmer are all the same. You never learn. You always think that your better than us which makes you no better than the Thalmor." Aelwin screamed towards me. He then summoned two dremora. "Get Him, and bring me his head"

Well I admit I have had better ideas than charging into a Conjurers Lair but the college of winterhold needed the staff and being an apprentice they say jump and I say how high. I turned around and fired a lightning bolt at the dremora. It missed and took a chunk out of a tree. Looking at the floor, while running backwards I placed a fire rune down on the floor. The Fire Rune exploded as one of the dremora stepped on it, incinerating it and sending the other into a tree. I stopped running at the edge of the forest as it was then a sharp descent towards the road. I heard a crunch and I turned to see two more dremora and Aelwin stood there I attempted to run but felt two sharp pains in my lower back. I collapsed and rolled down the incline, landing on the road, before I blacked out I saw two outlines of men start to run towards me.

13th Frostfall 4E201

Temple of Dibella, Markarth

Cleaning the bloody temple took forever; I actually saw the bloody sun set. In fact if I spent less time looking at the sun and more time cleaning then I probably would have finished quicker but to oblivion with it. When I had finished the priestess whose name was Senna told me that I had been murmuring in my sleep about a goat and Rorikstead. After passing me my sword and some underwear she let me go on my way. I exited the temple and waltzed through Markarth with out a care in the world, hoping that I could remember the way to Rorikstead.

13th Frostfall 4E201

Road to Riverwood, Skyrim

Ralof pointed and shouted as the limp body fell from the forest above. We looked at each other and sprinted towards the prone form on the road. As I got closer I noticed that there were two arrows sticking out of his lower back. Ralof gently bent down and slowly pulled the arrows out one at a time, while he got a healing solution out of his pack. I scanned the tree line for bandits, what I actually saw were two dremora and a conjurer running towards us from further down the road. I jumped over Ralof and unsheathed my sword. As I engaged the Dremora I swung my sword across the first's stomach cutting it and making it flail backwards. I continued my swing plunging the sword into the seconds neck getting it stuck in the vertebrae, as it disintegrated into ash I turned round and pushed the other Dremora off the cliff into the river. I picked my sword up and faced the conjurer. He laughed and bound dual swords in his hands. Now being an ex-legionnaire I wasn't one for fancy magic but knew enough about it to know that those swords would make light work of my leather armour. The Conjurer charged and I quickly side stepped and sliced across his back. He turned to face me and charged once more and again I side stepped and sliced him across his back once more. This time as he turned to charge at me instead I charged at him, jumping up and plunging the sword through his chest. I pulled it out leaving the conjurer choking on his own blood in the middle of the road. As I walked back to Ralof I heard a rasping dunmer voice say "Why are a stormcloak and an imperial working together and why would a stormcloak save me"

"We're not all racist, some of us just want our beliefs back" Ralof replied

"And I'm not with the shitty legion anymore. Just wearing their armour" I added

"Well thanks. I'm Salas Dreloth. Mage Apprentice at the College of Winterhold."

"Ralof, Liberator of Skyrim"

"Gaius Tragus, Ex-Legion and Order Not-Taker"

"What?" Ralof asked.

"Long Story, I'll tell you some other time but it's the reason the legion say I have a rebellious streak." I replied, sighing. I hated talking personally with people.

"Where are you two headed?" Salas asked.

"Riverwood." We replied.

"Do you mind if I tag along "

"No not at all." I said. The three of us set off back towards riverwood stepping over the now dead conjurer with Salas pausing momentarily to pick up his staff.


	4. A Deo et Rege

13th Frostfall 4E201  
>Riverwood, Whiterun hold.<p>

As we neared the Riverwood gate, Ralof turned to me and said; "go to the mill at first light, my sister Gerdur runs it. I will meet you there. Go to the inn and stays the night, divines know you've earned it. Talos guide you brother!" before disappearing. I turned to Salas, his red eyes scanning the road for any trouble. I tapped him gently on the shoulder to gain his attention.  
>"Salas, I'm staying at the inn here in Riverwood tonight. You can stay or carry on to Winterhold."<br>Salas rubbed the small of his back. "You saved my life, both of you. So I stick with you. Its how I was brought up."  
>We walked into the small village named after the river running through it and the fact that it is surrounded by a forest which supplies them with wood. And people have said the Nords aren't an imaginative bunch. Walking along the main road through Riverwood. We were getting some quite shifty looks from the locals out at the time. A few were shouting abuse at Salas, the abuse came to a head when a burly nord, around 4 heads taller than me and twice as wide, picked Salas up and threw him to the ground. He stood over Salas and shouted in his face. "You damned elves. You ruin every goddamn thing. You goddamn Thalmor killed my son, made a mockery of our beliefs." Every word was extenuated by a kicked to the ribs. The nord turned round to walk straight into two sneering Altmer.<br>"We know Ralf. We know what you do."  
>"No, I don't worship Talos. I swear."<br>The Nords case wasn't helped by the amulet of Talos hanging on his chest. Behind the two Thalmor I saw Ralof and another Nord start walking towards the inn. Ralof noticed the two elves and the crying nord at their feet. He turned and bolted back towards the mill.  
>"We are arresting all of you for the worship of Talos in the name of the dominion" The Shorter Thalmor said, sneering as he said Talos. I unsheathed my sword and spat in their faces.<br>"You dare defy the Thalmor, you imperial dog"  
>"Yeah, I've done it before and I certainly will do it again."<br>"you will pay for your insolence."  
>"Just try it"<br>The two Thalmor unsheathed their maces, Elven of course, and swung at me. After blocking both blows with a swell swing of my sword, I sliced back across the knees of the Elven supremacists cutting one, while the other jumped back out of the way. He swung the mace at me again; I quickly dodged as the mace smashed into the ground. As the mace was stuck I span round and kicked him in the jaw. I felt the jaw splinter under my foot. As the Thalmor fell to the floor, whimpering. The other charged, with his mace high. I turned a roundhouse kicked him in the groin, the mace went flying in the air. I caught the mace, and in one fluid motion sent it cracking into the flesh behind the jawbone. The Thalmor fell to the floor, slumping into unconsciousness. I brought the mace back around and smashed it into the skull, fracturing it and killing him. I turned round to see the other Thalmor charging towards me shouting "For the Dominion" but with his broken jaw it sounded more like "Lumpy Onion" The Thalmor was all of two feet away from me when he was blasted through the wall of what appeared to be the general store by a bolt of fire. I turned round to see Salas stood their grinning maniacally. His red eyes glowing, His hood had fallen down showing a greying mane of hair, scars on the left side of his face, and only one pointed ear.  
>"Couldn't let you have all the fun now Gaius could I!" He laughed.<p>

13th Frostfall 4E201  
>Just outside Rorikstead, Skyrim<p>

That is the last time I fight a giant in just my bloody underwear. Mainly due to the fact Skyrim is absolutely freezing and a giant's encampment is covered in tiny rocks which slice your feet open. As I sat on a rock next to Gelda the goat. I cast a basic healing spell and sighed. As I thought about what happened to land me in this mess. I met a guy in the Drunken Mage in Winterhold; Sam Guevienne was his name, who challenged me to a drinking contest. Bad Idea as it turned out. After waking up in the temple of Dibella, Markarth. The bitch of a priestess told me I mumbled something about Rorikstead in my sleep. After passing me my sword and some underwear to cover my modesty and four hours later I was in Rorikstead fighting a giant in basically nothing. My life had been one pile of crap after another since I had left Daggerfall. Fight with the Orcs, My own Father sending the Dark Brotherhood after me. (The Assassin would have been sent back in a matchbox), Multiple Run-Ins with the Thalmor, Being Arrested for Murder in The Imperial City, Escaping the Imperial Prison, Being Abducted and now this. At least babysitting the monk paid well and was a relatively safe job. Better than being a Assassin, Bounty Hunter, Courier , Escort, Carriage Driver, Farmhand and Sailor.  
>I was brought back from my chain of thought by the goat bleating, I turned jumped on its back and rode it towards Rorikstead. When I arrived Gelda's owner was stood outside the house.<br>"You brought her back, Thank you"  
>"No Problem, I was the one who sold her."<br>"I bet you want to know where you had come from before you got here"  
>"Yes, any information would be helpful."<br>"You and your two male companions were talking about a wedding and Whiterun. A girl named Ysolda"  
>"Thank you, I'm sorry about what I did"<br>"Don't mention it" he said reaching into a chest "I think these are yours" he held out my chainmail armour  
>"can I get changed somewhere."<br>"Yeah Inside"  
>Five minutes later, I was armoured up and set off at a brisk pace towards Whiterun. When I was about halfway across the plains with Whiterun in sight an Argonian came up to me with 3 arrows in his shoulder.<br>"I did it, you own me 10000 septims."

"Why do I earn you 10000 septims"

"I snuck into that bandit's camp and stole his hat."

"You did what?"

"You and Sam said I'd get 10000 gold for doing it"

"And you trusted a drunk Breton and this Sam fellow."

"Yes"

"Bad idea. I don't owe you anything"

I walked away, leaving my hand on the hilt of my sword. I heard the fast footsteps of something sprinting and a dagger unsheathing. The Argonian was almost upon when I span around and stabbed him in the abdomen. The Argonian collapsed blood pooling around him. With one last look at the dying Argonian I took off at a brisk run towards Whiterun.


	5. Hic Sunt Dracones

Hic Sunt Dracones

17th Frostfall 4E201  
>Whiterun, Skyrim.<p>

I exited the bannered mare, to see an imperial and a Dunmer walking across the market, looking a lot worse than usual, I guess. I started to follow, staying at least 5 feet behind, a tactic I learnt while in Elsweyr  
>I heard the imperial say while walking towards Dragonsreach.<br>"Next Time a bandit steals your hood, just leave it."  
>"No, it was a gift from my grandfather. Anyway I had the last laugh." The elf sneered, pulling the dead head of the bandit out of his satchel. "And there was a bounty on him."<br>"Fine, let's just tell the Jarl about the dragons and collect the bounty."  
>I sped up and cut the odd pair off. I got my first good look at them. The imperial looked about 28, floppy brown hair. Slight stubble, my eyes were drawn to the diagonal scar running across his face. His eyes looked as though Arkay himself had stared straight into them. His armour covered in coal dust was that of an imperial scout. I couldn't see much of the elves face but i did notice it was covered in scars, his robes were also filthy and he still had the dead bandits head in his hand.<br>"Watch where your going!" the elf exclaimed.

I looked over the Breton who was now arguing with Salas. She was only small but radiated an aura of strength. Her Reddish-Brown hair pulled back in a ponytail,pale heart shaped face covered in grime. What appeared to be dark brotherhood armour hugging her feminine figure and a daedric dagger on her hip. She would have been quite pretty apart the fact she looked as mad as an Argonian locked in a box, had a stare that could take a giants head off at 20 yards, and the major fact that she'd just thrown salas into a giant nord.  
>"You're Psychotic," Salas Screamed, conjuring a fireball.<br>"Oi, Salas cool it" I shouted, then pointed at the Breton. " I'm Gaius, who are you and what do you want"  
>"I'm Adrianne Draconis, The last remaining member of the Draconis Family, and I would like to travel with you as I find the bloody monk I was travelling with."<br>"Ok, Wait-What. You lost a Monk!"  
>"Yep"<br>"How?"  
>"I got into a drinking contest with Sanguine, things got Crazee"<br>"The Daedric prince of debauchery, are you mad!" Salas said  
>"No, my father had me tested,"<br>"I- err- what- how did- father- tested-how- what- My brain hurts."  
>"He had a burly man with a stick who hit me when I said something stupid."<br>"Did it work?"  
>"What do you think? 5 days ago on Morndas I charged a giant in just my underwear."<br>"You two going stand there all day, we've got a head to deliver." Salas said, waving the head.  
>" Just quickly, I got a staff from Sanguine, do you want it?"<br>"Why, it's yours"  
>"Yeah, but I prefer stabby-stabby."<br>As we entered Dragonsreach, the jarl wasn't sat in his throne, the steward, a pretentious prick called Avenicci took us to the war room.  
>"I'm glad your here. Here is your reward for recovering the dragonstone and slaying the leader of silent moons camp." Jarl Baalgruff said, glancing towards Irelith with a worried look on his face<br>"By the way that is the last time I delve into a dungeon for your bloody court wizard."  
>"No time for banter, a dragon has been sighted over the western watchtower. As you have the most experience with dragons I need you to go help."<br>"I wouldn't call running away experience"  
>"Neither would I but you have faced a dragon before and lived to tell the tale"<br>"Right, what's the plan?"  
>"We go over there and kill it" Irelith said<br>"This plan doesn't fill me with confidence Gaius." Salas murmured.  
>"What are you kidding me, Salas" Adrianne said, excitedly "This is my kind of plan"<p>

We traipsed out of Dragonsreach with Salas still moaning about the lack of a plan.

"What's so hard to understand about Swish, Swish, Stab, and Dead Dragon?" Adrianne laughed

"The bits after Swish, Swish, Stab and the bit before Dead Dragon." Salas said, forlornly

"Stop Moaning" I cried, "Its going to be hard enough as it is without you two bitching"

-35 minutes Later-

"Don't Come, It grabbed Tor and flew off. It's still around here somewhere." A guard shouted. Salas ran inside the tower to find an overhang where he could fire spells, The Guards ran to set up Archery positions, Irelith unsheathed her sword while Adrianne was throwing her dagger in the air. I heard an ear-splitting roar as the dragon soared over head, making one of the guards lose his footing and fall off the tower, crashing against the rubble at the foot of the tower.

Salas let of a fireball towards the dragon which hit it in the wing. The remaining guards fired a volley of shots off at the dragon forcing it to land. As soon as it landed Adrianne charged like a mad woman at the creature. She slashed across its jaw with her dagger and span and sliced across the knee. The dragon flicked its tail sending Adrianne flying into a tree, where she slumped and stopped moving.

"Distract it" I shouted at both Irelith and Salas. I charged forward dodging a jet of fire that incinerated the guard running along side me. I slashed the dragon across the jaw, in the opposite direction to Adrianne. I then leapt onto the creatures head and plunged my sword into its upper jaw. I then pulled the sword out and stabbed it in the head. The Dragon cried "Dovahkiin No" and then died. I fell from it's head and arose from the foetal position I found myself in, to be bathed in an eerie light I turned around to see the dragon's scales disintegrating.

"You are Dragonborn?" A guard asked.

"What?" I replied, glancing over at Adrianne who still hadn't moved

"In the old times, when there were still dragons, the Dragonborn killed dragons and stole their power, that's what you did wasn't it"

"Now I don't know about legends, but here's a dead dragon, you should head back to the jarl." Irelith said,

"Will do" I said, I then turned and sprinted over to Adrianne, who was stirring.

"I think I'm hurt" She murmured.

"No Shit" I replied, a smile on my face when I knew she was ok "Maybe charging a dragon wasn't the best idea. Can you walk?"

"I don't think so"

"Give us a second" Without waiting for a reply, I picked her up and started to head back towards Whiterun.

-40 minutes Later-

"Your back, how did it go?" Jarl Baalgruff said, leaning forward in anticipation.

"We killed it." I said.

"Good, I knew I could count on you. There has to be more though."

"It turns out I might be something called Dragonborn"

"That would explain the Greybeards"

"What?"

"You know when the ground shook."

"Yes"

"That was the greybeards summoning you to High Hrothgar. It is a great Honour. I don't know whether you are Dragonborn but if the Greybeards think so it's good enough for me."

"Right, thank you Jarl Baalgruff."  
>"Your reward is as follows Gaius Tragus; I name you Thane of Whiterun. I have had Avenicci compensate you Breezehome as your personal Home in the city. And I have assigned Amir as your personal housecarl." Baalgruff said, gesturing to the huge redguard next to him<p>

"Right, I'll be off then. Amir are you coming with us?"

"Yes, as your housecarl it is my duty to protect you." He replied.

I walked down to the Temple of Kynereth, where I had left Adrianne to have her leg healed. I entered and looked around. Adrianne walked over.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I snapped my leg. It's been healed now." She replied.

"We've got house here in Whiterun."

"Well let's go."

We exited to see Amir and Salas stood outside next to the large tree in the centre.

"Where the fuck is Breezehome anyway, Amir." I asked.  
>"Just off the entrance, next to Warmaidens." The giant Redguard Replied.<br>Our ragtag group was now getting some funny looks as we walked towards Breezehome. I figured it wasn't everyday, in a nord city, An Imperial, Dunmer and Breton, All covered in dragon blood and a giant Redguard wandered through. As we entered Breezehome. Salas took off to where the Alchemy lab was located; Adrianne went upstairs and sprawled out over the double bed. Amir headed into the Housecarls bedroom. I headed across the main room, to the table, and swept everything onto the floor. I took the map of Skyrim, Gerdur gave me in Riverwood and rolled out on the table, I stabbed an iron dagger through the top left corner, placed a bottle of mead on the top right, an iron arrow in the bottom left and a apple pie on the bottom right. Looking over the map, I started to plan a route to Ivarstead.  
>"Hey, what's up." I looked up and saw Adrianne perched up on the bookshelf.<br>"I- Err- What- How the-Fuck it..."  
>"You okay."<br>"Yeah, I... I felt bad when we killed the dragon. It was so majestic."  
>"Yeah, it was pretty, then you killed,"<br>"hmmm, do you have any idea where your monk is?  
>"No, Maybe, Solitude"<br>"Ok, do you want to go? I'd like to see whether Eloe..."  
>"Who's Eloe?"<br>"A friend"  
>"A friend..."<br>"Fine, she was a childhood friend who I did have feelings for... And then didn't help me, when it all went tits up." I felt tears rolling down my face. I then felt a gentle hand wipe them away  
>"Come Here. It's alright, I'm here."<br>Adrianne pulled me into an embrace and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.  
>"You did the right thing. Whatever happened wasn't your fault."<br>"I know it's just..."  
>"Go to bed."<br>"What about you."  
>"I need to do something quickly."<p>

"Adrianne, are you okay?"

"Really, Gaius. I'm fine"

"I'm fine…"

"Alright, I'm insecure as hell. My father never loved me and I have a habit of doing stupid things."

"They're not stupid. Just a little immature"

"Thanks Gaius. You are a true friend"  
>"Alright, I will see you tomorrow."<br>"Night Gaius"  
>Adrianne turned and left the house, while I wandered upstairs to bed. I slipped into a deep, troubled crappy sleep.<p>

_**A/N I got really soppy towards the end there. I really need to kill something. Anyway, please review. It would make my day just to get some feedback. I'll update next Friday, hopefully. (Stupid College) **_


End file.
